


Royal session

by pyrus_pyrifolia



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Marking, Mates, Rimming, feelings..soft feelings, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrus_pyrifolia/pseuds/pyrus_pyrifolia
Summary: Swiss tries to express his feelings towards Rain. It turns out as soft lovemaking.
Relationships: Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Royal session

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something soft for these two. Enjoy! ☆(◒‿◒)☆

Rain was standing in front of the large bathroom mirror, spying his body. He was covered in marks from neck to toe, red scratches, blue and purple bruises, bite marks and hand prints peppered his pale skin. A little smile appeared on his face, satisfied with his looks.

Said hand prints belonged to Swiss, who was joining his mate in their small bathroom. He hugged Rain from behind as he stepped closer, and brushed his lips gently through his shoulders. The gesture was too soft in comparison to the marks he left on the water ghoul.

“I’m sorry” The multi ghoul mumbled, pressing more lazy kisses on Rain’s shoulders and neck.

“Don’t say sorry, I like your marks” The younger ghoul chirped as their eyes met in the mirror. Rain’s tail swayed in comfort, curling around Swiss’ soon, twinning them together.

“Well, I’m glad” Swiss flashed a toothy grin at his mate, turning him around and stealing a quick kiss from him. Rain giggled, pecking Swiss on the lips again. “We should shower, hm? We smell” he smiles, feeling dirty from their previous round of sex.

“We should...” Swiss growls playfully, attacking Rain’s plump lips again, kissing him deeply. The water ghoul moaned as Swiss made out with him, moving them around, caging Rain around a wall and pinning him to it. “Damn the shower” the taller ghoul grunted as they parted for air, Rain looking up at him with big eyes, licking his lips. “I like your idea” he agreed, tugging on Swiss’ tail.

That was all the multi ghoul needed, he started to kiss his mate again as he manoeuvred them back into the bedroom. He grabbed Rain and threw him onto the mattress, the water ghoul grunting, but Swiss was back on him in a second. Their tongues explored each other’s mouth; Rain raking his claws through the multi instrumentalist’s back, leaving red marks. They parted again, Swiss getting a wavy dark lock of hair out of Rain’s face, the water ghoul smiling up at him.

“How can you be so cute and sexy at the same time?” The dark skinned ghoul growled.

“Don’t know about that” Rain chuckled, needy for his mate’s touches. “Show me how much” he whispered, licking his lips again.

“Oh, I will” Swiss nodded, kissing his way down through Rain’s chest and stomach, hovering over his crotch. He changed his mind in the last second, and he positioned himself between the water ghoul’s long legs, grabbing his thighs and moving him to reveal his hole. He licked around the puckered muscle, enjoying the soft mewls coming from above him.

Rain let out tiny gasps and moans, his legs twitching. He reached down and grabbed Swiss’ curly hair, whining loudly as he licked into his still sensitive hole. “Fuck...you are going to...end me one day ahh...” he moaned, throwing his head back into the welcoming pillows.

Swiss kept on eating his mate out, moaning himself a few times and grabbing Rain’s legs in his big hands to keep him still. The water ghoul clearly wasn’t able to do that, starting to move his hips soon, his tail thumping on the mattress next to them uncontrollably. That was the time the multi ghoul decided to change things up. He got up and shared a messy kiss with Rain, the water ghoul moaning into his mouth.

“You are already a mess” Swiss chuckled, looking down at Rain while grinning.

“And who to blame for that?” The lanky bassist chirped, his pupils wide, almost hiding all of his blue irises. Swiss just laughed and he searched for the tube of lube he threw away in their last round, pouring some on his hand and covering his hard member. He cleaned his paw on the bed sheets, grabbing Rain by the shoulder and moving him to lie on his stomach, pulling his ass up in the air. The bassist pressed his face down on the mattress obediently, smiling as Swiss stroked his cheeks. Then his body jolted as the multi ghoul pushed in suddenly.

Both ghouls let out a satisfied sigh, Swiss waiting a little for Rain to adjust to being filled. He started to move, bucking his hips slowly, holding Rain by his waist. The room filled with moans and hot breaths.

“Harder...” Rain asked in a quiet voice. 

“Needy” Swiss chuckled, but he started to thrust faster. He bent over Rain’s back, pinned his arms to the bed above his head, the water ghoul’s small wrists fitting into his big hand. He kissed into the messy dark hair, moving down and nosing at the back of Rain’s neck. The water ghoul shuddered and whimpered as he licked a stripe up to his ears, puffing hot breath into his face.

“Swiss...please” the bassist begged, feeling the urge to touch himself as his mate fucked into him faster now, unable to move his hands.

“I love you so much” Swiss said honestly, letting Rain’s hands go and moving backwards. He reached down to stroke his mate’s length, growling praise into his ears, but he turned sappy. “You are my everything; you mean the world to me. You know that? I cannot be without you anymore” Swiss panted out, Rain moaning under him as he snapped his hips. What he couldn’t see was Rain tearing up at his words, a wave of emotions brushing over him.

They didn’t talk more, Rain whining out that he is going to come before he paints Swiss’ hand, the multi ghoul following him in suit, filling up the bassist. He pulls out gently after they twitched through their orgasms, turning Rain around, who had a smile on his face. Swiss smiled back at him, kissing his face and lying down next to him. Rain curled up, cuddling into his side.

“I love you too, so much I can’t even tell” he whispered, reaching up to pet Swiss’ hair. He nuzzled his mate’s neck, raking his fangs over the dark skinned ghoul’s mating scar. Swiss’ heart just started to beat harder.

They were lying there for a good amount of time, their bodies cooling off, their breathing regularising. Goosebumps appeared on Rain’s skin eventually, so Swiss pulled the blanket on them. The water ghoul chirped thankfully and he cuddled back to his mate’s side, closing his eyes. Swiss started to pet through his curls, taking a deep breath.

“You are my prince” he said simply after a few moments, thinking that Rain is already asleep.

“And you are my king” the water ghoul purred back sleepily, putting a smile on his lover’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr at @takemetoasgard.


End file.
